Kokoro, Órgano Lambda
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Ésta es la historia de dos jóvenes hermanos que, por desgracia del destino, fueron separados por la fatídica muerte del mayor. Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que los milagros ocurran... Craig y Ruby, no incesto.


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Para hacer éste fic me he basado, no completamente sino bastante, en dos canciones de Vocaloid. Las canciones son:**

'**Kokoro: Lambda Organ - Episode Zero' cantada por Rin y Len Kagamine: ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.y*ou*tu*be*.c*om*/w*at*ch*?v*=j*91*s8*6_*gW*t8**

**y **

'**Kokoro: Yet Another' cantada por Rin Kagamine y Kaito Shion: ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.y*ou*tu*be*.c*om*/w*at*ch*?v*=V*9k*PV*99*Vs*IM*&f*ea*tu*re*=r*el*at*ed**

**Ya saben, si quieren ver los videos quiten los asteriscos xD**

**Espero que les guste! Saludos.**

**Advertencia: En algunas partes donde aparecen los trozos de las canciones... me las tuve que ingeniar para poner lo que creí que decían porque lyrics de éstas canciones no hay, sólo los kanji! Ahora si, lean xD**

Ésta es una historia real, ocurrió hace muchos años en un lugar llamado South Park. Ésta será la historia de Ruby y Craig, los hermanos Tucker.

'_Cuando nací, no era un ser completo. Nací con mi cuerpo destrozado casi por completo, el terrible accidente había causado que naciera con, relativamente, el abdomen abierto a la mitad y con mis órganos hacia fuera. Suena mal, pero no es nada comparado a lo que sufrí después... Siempre me pregunto por qué se esforzaron en salvarme a mí, una recién nacida, en lugar de salvar a la otra persona, a aquel que ya había empezado a vivir seis años antes que yo._'

Ruby Tucker fue conocida porque, en la corta vida que llevó viviendo en un laboratorio libre de bacterias, creó el '_Órgano Lambda_', eso le dio el mérito de ser una gran científica, además de ser conocida como una chica trágica al haber vivido sólo dieciséis años.

Ella nació obligadamente el día que ocurrió un brutal accidente. En el auto iban su madre, embarazada de ella, junto a su padre y su hermano de seis años, su hermano Craig. Ella tuvo que nacer a la fuerza porque si no la sacaban del útero de su madre moriría, pero con horror descubrieron que el accidente había sido peor de lo imaginado y los órganos de la pobre bebe estaban fuera de su cuerpo

Sobrevivió sólo ella al accidente. Sobrevivió ella y no su hermano mayor. Sobrevivió por milagro.

Ella había perdido a su hermano y eso la hundió en una fuerte depresión. Su madre murió un tiempo después por las heridas que no terminaban de sanar y su padre se suicidó al no encontrar consuelo. Sólo quedó ella. Trató de vivir como un _humano_ común y corriente, quería entender a los _humanos_. Pero le era imposible. Fue entonces cuando vio el gorrito de su hermano, un gorrito azul con unas largas cintas azules y un pompón amarillo encima. Se le ocurrió una idea muy descabellada, pero decidió ejecutarla.

Fue al hospital y, con tan sólo diez años, tomó lo que quedaba del conservado y congelado cordón umbilical de su hermano. Lo llevó al laboratorio de su padre, un laboratorio completamente libre de bacterias y que, técnicamente, estaba incomunicado con el mundo exterior. No sabía cómo, pero a medida que pasaba más segundos en el laboratorio le parecía que sabía exactamente lo que hacer. Puso el cordón umbilical cuidadosamente en un bio-líquido en una capsula y allí inició los preparativos para ayudar al rápido crecimiento del _ser_ _artificial_.

Lo hizo crecer hasta que fuera de unos veintiún años, momento donde desconectó los estimuladores de crecimiento y dejó que el ser creciera como un humano común y corriente. Ahora estaba completo, era un joven muy apuesto y de cabello negro, con un bien formado cuerpo, obviamente estaba completamente desnudo. Ruby pensó que así hubiera sido la apariencia de su hermano si hubiera sobrevivido. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema. El ser artificial no tenía un _Kokoro_ (Corazón), es decir, sentimientos y 'vida'.

Ella debía darle un _Kokoro_ lo antes posible, su tiempo no era infinito, durante seis años se pasó trabajando en darle un _Kokoro_ al ser artificial pero ya de por sí su cuerpo no era _normal_ y ya su cuerpo parecía estar en las últimas. La tos con sangre cada vez era peor y más dolorosa. Craig todavía no despertaba.

- Oye...- dijo ella a Craig un día.- ¿Puedes entender lo que te digo? Estoy harta. ¿Por qué me siento tan vacía? ¿Si me convierto en un _humano_ _normal_ podré llenar el vacío que llevo dentro?- se llevó las manos al pecho y una solitaria lágrima cayó al suelo. Miró a Craig nuevamente.- Yo sólo quería ver tu sonrisa. Tocar tu pelo negro y enredar mis dedos en él. Quería reír, hablar y vivir contigo. Pero... mi tiempo se acaba.

El bio-líquido lo mantenía vivo, permitía su crecimiento a un ritmo normal, su sistema inmunológico seguiría desarrollándose, lo alimentaba y se encargaba de todas sus necesidades, cualquier cosa que cayera en la cápsula sería absorbida por el líquido y ayudaría a su crecimiento. Escribió una carta y la dejó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta del laboratorio. No debía preocuparse. Con lentitud, trepó por la cápsula y abrió la tapa. Se sumergió en la cápsula, cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir.

- Estar sólo es muy triste...- dijo ella.- Ahora puedo decir verdaderas palabras. Escúchalas, porque son para ti.

- _Ruby_...- abrió los ojos de repente y sonrió con dulzura.

**Arigatou... Arigatou... / Gracias... Gracias...**

**Kono yo ni furadesu yuki te furete... / Por haber nacido en éste mundo**

Ruby estiró sus manos, queriendo tocarle el rostro, queriendo sentirlo. Su piel era suave, quizá así era la de su hermano antes de morir.

**Arigatou... Arigatou...**** / Gracias... Gracias...**

**Issho ni sugoseta hibi wo... / Por el tiempo que pasamos juntos...**

Vio al moreno estirar sus brazos también, sintió el roce de sus dedos. Apoyó

- Craig... te daré mi _Kokoro_.

**Arigatou... Arigatou...**** / Gracias... Gracias...**

**Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete / Por todo lo que me diste**

- "Ah... Es una sensación tan cálida..."- pensó.

**Arigatou... Arigatou... / Gracias... Gracias...**

**Eien ni utau... / Cantaré por la eternidad...**

**Ahhh...**

- "Es la primera vez que dormiré junto a alguien. Gracias... y lamento no estar aquí cuando despiertes. Buenas noches... hermano."

Luego de eso, cuando unos científicos fueron al laboratorio Tucker no encontraron rastro de la científica, sólo una nota en la que pedía que dejaran todo tal y como estaba, que no tocaran nada. Haciendo caso al deseo de la científica de dieciséis años, dejaron todo tal cual estaba. En el laboratorio quedaron varias bacterias simples y el durmiente joven moreno en la bio-cápsula. El paradero de Ruby sigue siendo un misterio y la existencia del joven moreno jamás fue nombrada.

... Y así, pasaron muchos años...

...

'_Finalmente Craig está cobrando forma humana, casi llego a la fase final de su crecimiento, su crecimiento se estabiliza. Su cabello, uñas y actividad cerebral han crecido en gran medida y eso me parece algo muy positivo._'- es una de las tantas anotaciones que la científica Ruby Tucker realizaba.

Otra nota de ella decía: '_Craig no despierta, pero según pude observar todo está correcto en sus células, órganos y demás. Él ya debería despertarse, pero no pasa. ¿Qué me estoy olvidando?_'

La solitaria científica había creado a esa forma artificial con forma humana de nombre Craig para reemplazar al hermano que ella perdió en el accidente el día de su nacimiento. Era algo que podría considerarse un _milagro_. Pero algo le faltaba, era algo que no podía hacer.

Ella había subido a la bio-cápsula para una mejor perspectiva de Craig, pero cuando la abrió, por accidente, el bolígrafo que llevaba en mano cayó dentro de la cápsula y se esfumó en el líquido. Fue cuando la data del programa de Craig cambió. De allí en adelante, lanzó todo tipo de cosas dentro de la cápsula. Flores, frutas, libros, muñecos de felpa, collares, un reloj de arena y hasta una radio. Él asimilaba todo y lo absorbía cual esponja. Sin embargo eso no era lo que faltaba. Lo que le faltaba a Craig era un _Kokoro_.

Algo que sólo Dios nos puede dar, un tabú para los científicos, un milagro que la científica Ruby quería realizar a toda costa. Ella razonó que si no podía crearlo, debía darle uno de alguien ya existente. Eso sumado al hecho de que el bio-líquido absorbería todo lo que cayera en él para dárselo a Craig... Bueno, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de sumergirse en el bio-líquido y darle su _Kokoro_ a Craig.

- Craig... te daré mi _Kokoro_.

...

Pasados unos años, finalmente, el _Kokoro_ de Ruby fue asimilado completamente por Craig.

**Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki / Ahora comenzó a moverse, un milagro a gran velocidad**

De repente abrió los ojos, revelando que bajo esos párpados cerrados, había unos bellos ojos verdes. Se llevó las manos al pecho, apretándolo con fuerza, sentía algo moviéndose dentro de él.

**Nazeka nimida ga tomaranai...? / Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar...?**

**Naze watashi furueru? ****Kasoku suru kodou / Por qué estoy temblando? El latido se hace más intenso**

De sus ojos salían lágrimas cristalinas que se mezclaban con el líquido que lo mantenía vivo, un escalo frío recorrió su espalda y un temblor lo invadió.

**Kore ga anata no nokoshida Kokoro? / Esto es lo que me dejaste, tu **_**Kokoro**_**?**

Cientos de sentimientos chocaban en su interior, recuerdos que Ruby había tenido en toda su corta vida. Recuerdos felices y recuerdos tristes, todo se juntaba y arremolinaba en Craig, era algo tan profundo, tan lleno de pena y tan conmovedor... que creyó no poder resistirlo...

...

**Ruby: **

**Tú me salvaste de mi soledad. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora mismo...**

**Craig:**

**Tú me llamaste desde mi soledad. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora mismo...**

Craig finalmente obtuvo su _Kokoro_ y parecía un sueño hecho realidad, en realidad es un _milagro_. Aunque vestía y se comportaba como humano, Craig sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo no estaba allí con él... y ese algo, o más bien, ese alguien, era Ruby. Ahora que tenía un verdadero _Kokoro_, quería decirle unas palabras a Ruby, ese era el deseo que Craig tenía. Puso una mano en el vidrio de la bio-cápsula donde antes había estado viviendo él, deseando poder entregarle parte de su _Kokoro_ a Ruby. Si Ruby pudo hacer un milagro como crearlo a él, entonces él podría hacer el milagro de traerla devuelta.

...

En algún lugar, en un viejo recuerdo, Ruby estaba sentada en posición fetal, abrazándose las piernas contra su pecho, rodeada de flores y con una radio enfrente. Entonces, una voz proveniente de la radio le llamó la atención. Esa voz era... ¿Será posible que...?

- ¿Craig?- se preguntó ella. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¡Craig!

La voz de la radio se hizo cada vez más fuerte y audible, todo lo que rodeaba a Ruby se volvió de color azul.

**Craig y Ruby:**

**Ima ieru hontou no kotoba... / Ahora puedo decir palabras reales**

**Sasageru... anata ni... / Escúchalas, te las dedico a ti**

En la cápsula empezaron a emerger cientos de burbujas, de ellas se formaron flores, y luego una gran oleada de burbujas subió velozmente hasta tomar forma humana. Las burbujas se dispersaron y revelaron a la rubia, que lentamente abrió los ojos. El vidrio se resquebrajó hasta romperse, liberando el líquido y a Ruby.

**Craig y Ruby:**

**Arigatou... Arigatou... / Gracias... Gracias...**

**Craig:**

**Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete / Por haberme traído a éste mundo**

Todo pareció avanzar en cámara lenta. Era ella... era Ruby... ¡Era su hermana menor! Sonrió ampliamente y extendió sus brazos hacia la rubia, para atraparla en el aire.

**Craig y Ruby:**

**Arigatou... Arigatou... / Gracias... Gracias...**

**Ruby:**

**Anata ga ****fudere da kiseki / Por el milagro que me diste**

Lo había logrado, ella lo había logrado. Había, teóricamente, traído a su hermano nuevamente a la vida. Había conseguido darle un _Kokoro_ a Craig. Sonrió también y extendió sus brazos queriendo alcanzar los de Craig, así aterrizar en sus fuertes brazos.

**Craig y Ruby:**

**Arigatou... Arigatou... / Gracias... Gracias...**

**Ore ga sugoseta hibi wo... / Por los días que pasamos juntos**

La mano derecha de Craig tomó suavemente la mano izquierda de Ruby, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente, cayendo sentado hacia atrás y ella abrazándole por el cuello. Ahora estaban juntos.

**Arigatou... Arigatou... / Gracias... Gracias...**

**Eien ni utau... / Cantaré por la eternidad...**

**Ahhh...**

**Larara rara...**

**Lurararura...**

Ya estaban juntos, por eso todo saldrá bien, ellos estarían bien... ahora que están juntos, ahora y siempre.

- Ahora estamos juntos.- susurró Ruby.

- Ahora y siempre.- añadió el moreno, apretándola más contra él.

**_.-._.- Fin -._.-._**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Si quieren también hago una versión de la otra saga que es parecida pero no tan dramática xD sólo digan la parejita y lo haré :3 Bueno, ahora me despido! Espero que todos les manden mucha fuerza a Japón porque la han pasado terriblemente T_T! Saludos, dejen sus reviews y, desde ya, gracias por comentar :D!**


End file.
